Beautiful Stranger
by AliShadow
Summary: ¿Cuántas posibilidades tenía de volver a ver a ese chico? Siendo realistas, ninguna. O eso pensaba ella. Oneshot! TH.


**Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, pero la historia es obra de mi cabecita :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Beautiful stranger<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Siena, julio de 2008<span>_

Hacía un día realmente espléndido, perfecto para dar un merecido paseo por las calles de aquella preciosa ciudad de la Toscana. Acostumbrados como estábamos a los días tan lluviosos de Forks, apreciábamos intensamente aquellos días soleados.

Como motivo de nuestro último año en el instituto, se había preparado el tradicional viaje de fin de curso, y el sitio elegido por los estudiantes fue Italia. Debo admitir que mi voto había contribuido para ir al país de la pasta, ya que uno de mis grandes sueños siempre había sido ir allí.

_—_¡Bella! ¡Date prisa! –mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Alice, que no paraba de dar saltitos a unos cuantos metros de mí, mientras que Rosalie resoplaba a su lado y Angela se limitaba a reír por lo bajo.

_—_¡Ya voy! –grité dándoles alcance.

Las cuatro habíamos sido inseparables desde que nos conocimos en el jardín de infancia. Simplemente, era la una de esas amistades que se crean desde la más tierna edad, y no había nada en el mundo que pudiera romperla. Realmente, estaba agradecida de haber encontrado unas amigas tan geniales, y de poder compartir aquel viaje con ellas.

El viaje consistía en visitar varias ciudades italianas, y aquel día nos tocaba Siena. Teníamos tiempo suficiente para hacer turismo por nuestra cuenta hasta volver al autobús. Así que visitamos lo lugares más relevantes, incluida la catedral y la plaza de la Signoria, y luego buscamos un buen sitio para comer. Rosalie y Alice tenían antojo de lasaña, e insistían en comer en un sitio donde hubiera este plato.

_—_¡Eh! ¿Miramos ahí? –sugirió Angela, señalando un pequeño bar que había en una esquina. Gracias al cielo, Rosalie y Alice estaban de acuerdo en probar suerte allí.

Entraron rápidamente, dejándome a mí la última. Primero, mi vista se dirigió hacia el interior local. No era demasiado grande, pero estaba pulcramente arreglado y decorado. Todas las mesas se encontraban vacías, razón por la que supuse que el camarero –un hombre de unos cuarenta años y de cabello oscuro- viniese corriendo a atendernos.

_—_¡Hola! –saludó efusivamente Alice.

El hombre sonrió y nos preguntó en un perfecto inglés si queríamos mesa, a lo que recibió una respuesta afirmativa. Fue mientras nos sentábamos y mientras Rosalie preguntaba si podía pedir lasaña, cuando mis ojos recorrieron la barra, y se encontraron con unos preciosos ojos verdes. ¡¿Cómo no había podido reparar en semejantes esmeraldas, o mejor dicho, en semejante chico? Era un joven que rondaría mi edad. Tenía un desordenado cabello de un color cobre nada común, que me invitaba a pasar mis manos por él, para comprobar si era tan suave como parecía. Tenía unas facciones armoniosas, una nariz perfecta y unos labios carnosos. Era, sin lugar a dudas, el chico más guapo que jamás hubiera visto. El mismo, que ahora me miraba fijamente, de una forma que no supe interpretar.

_—_¡¿Cómo que no hay lasaña? –la voz de Rose me sacó de mi burbuja, y volví la mirada hacia mis amigas y el otro camarero.

Lo siento señorita, pero aquí no hacemos lasaña.

_—_¡Pues yo quiero lasaña!

_—_¡Y yo! –se unió Alice.

_—_¿Qué más da, chicas? –intervino Angela_—_ tengo hambre, así que elegid algo de la carta.

_—_¡Qué no! Quiero lasaña –insistió Rosalie_— _mañana volvemos a casa y aún no he comido ni una miserable lasaña, y es inadmisible.

_—_Apoyo la idea de Rose. Voto por buscar otro sitio –añadió Alice.

Yo no quería irme. Miré instintivamente al chico de la barra, que seguía mirándome, ahora con las comisuras de sus labios algo inclinadas hacia abajo. Quise sonreírle o hacer cualquier gesto, pero no pude expresar nada.

_—_Chicas…

A pesar de las plegarias de Angela, Rosalie y Alice se levantaron, se despidieron muy educadamente del camarero, diciéndole que las entendiera y que no era su culpa, que solo tenían un antojo, a lo que el hombre rió y no le dio importancia. Cuando pasamos por delante de la barra, no despegué mi vista del chico, el cual me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo. Enrojecí hasta la coronilla, y me di prisa en seguir a mis amigas.

Como había dicho Rosalie, al día siguiente partimos de nuevo hacia Estados Unidos. Mis amigas, durante el viaje de regreso, se quejaron de los pocos italianos que habíamos conocido, y yo en cambio, me deleitaba interiormente recordando aquellos ojos verdes. ¿Cuántas posibilidades tenía de volver a ver a ese chico? Siendo realistas, ninguna.

.

.

.

_Nueva York, octubre de 2010_

Como no, aquel día llovía. No podía tener peor día: me había dormido, y por tanto llegado tarde a clase, me habían dado una mala nota y para encima ahora perdía el autobús, llovía a cántaros y la pringada de mí no tenía paraguas. Simplemente genial. Estaba resguardada en el porche de una de las salidas de mi facultad, y aproveché para mirar si llevaba suficiente para un taxi en mi monedero, pero lamentablemente solo llevaba cinco míseros dólares. Otra cosa para añadir a mi día fatal.

Llamé a Alice, para decirle que no me esperaran para comer, ya que el autobús tardaría un buen rato en volver a pasar. Compartía apartamento con Rosalie y ella, ya que tuvimos la suerte de ser aceptadas en la misma universidad. Angela, sin embargo, se había ido a estudiar a Yale, pero aún así hablábamos con ella todos los días.

_—_¿No quieres que vayamos a por ti? Con mi Porsche llegaría enseguida –propuso ella.

_—_No hace falta Ali –suspiré_— _con esta lluvia mejor quédate en casa. Ya cogeré más tarde el bus.

_—_Si la lluvia no para iré más tarde a por ti, ¿entendido?

No tuve más remedio que aceptar. Para Alice el termino "entendido" era un sinónimo en su vocabulario de "y no hay más que hablar".

Después de cortar la conversación con mi amiga, me dirigí a la cafetería, donde mi cogí unos trozos de pizza para comer, para después dirigirme a la biblioteca, que al ser la hora de comida, se encontraba vacía. Busqué un buen sitio y saqué mis libros, dispuesta a ponerme a estudiar, cuando algo, o mejor dicho _alguien_, me llamó la atención.

_—_¿Qué haces aquí, Emmett? –pregunté al enorme chico que se encontraba plantado delante de mi mesa, con una amplia sonrisa.

Emmett era el novio de Rosalie, desde hacia aproximadamente seis meses. Se habían conocido a finales del curso pasado en una fiesta, y lo suyo fue cuestión de semanas.

_—_¿Tan extraño es verme en la biblioteca? –preguntó riendo.

Menos mal que la bibliotecaria, una mujer mayor, estaba medio sorda, sino hubiera echado a Emmett a patadas a causa del estruendo que provocaba su risa.

Levanté una ceja, como respondiendo a su pregunta, cosa que le hizo escapar unas cuantas risitas.

_—_Bien, me has pillado. Resulta que venía a visitar a alguien.

_—_¿A la biblioteca?

_—_¡Sí! Le he llamado y me ha dicho que se encontraba aquí –dijo mirando a su alrededor_—_ pero aquí no hay nadie a parte de aquella adorable ancianita y tú.

_—_Aquella adorable ancianita es la bibliotecaria –le aclaré_—_ y claro que no hay nadie, es la hora de comer.

_—_Aunque no lo creas Belly, conozco a alguien que es igual de rata de biblioteca que tú.

Abrí la boca para responder, pero otra voz, procedente de detrás de Emmett, se me adelantó:

_—_Que tú seas alérgico a las bibliotecas no quiere decir que la gente normal que las frecuenta sea una rata de biblioteca.

Reí ante el comentario, mientras Emmett se giraba para dejarme ver la figura de Jasper, el novio de Alice. Mi amiga y este chico, se habían conocido en un local, a mediados del curso pasado. Fuimos porque cada viernes actuaba alguien diferente, y aquel viernes actuó Jasper, que tocaba la guitarra y cantaba. Cuando el chico terminó y se bajó del escenario, se encontró con Alice, que sonrió y le dijo:

__—_Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo. _

A lo que él respondió:

__—_Lo siento señorita._

Sí, ellos tardaron esa noche en hablar y darse cuenta de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

_—_¿Has venido a estudiar tú o a acompañar al oso? –le pregunté.

_—_Hoy a acompañar al oso –me sonrió_— _aunque en verdad habíamos quedado.

_—_Sí, ya me lo ha explicado. Pero me temo que vuestro amigo no se encuentra aquí.

_—_Puede que esté en otra planta. Vamos Emmett, dejemos estudiar a Bella.

_—_¡Pero hoy aún no la he hecho sonrojar! –se quejó Emmett. Ah sí, su pasatiempo favorito era ver como mi rostro se volvía color escarlata intenso. Maldito oso.

Rió ante mi mirada asesina y siguió a Jasper hacia la puerta.

Me puse a estudiar, con una sonrisa en el rostro, y con los auriculares puestos, así que perdí la noción del tiempo. Fue en un momento dado, que miré hacia las ventanas y vi que ya no llovía. Empecé a guardar mis cosas después de revisar la hora, y darme cuenta de que podía coger el autobús sin problemas. La biblioteca se había llenado bastante en aquel lapso de tiempo, y como siempre hacía, me despedí de la bibliotecaria, que me devolvió el saludo con una amable sonrisa.

Salí al exterior, ajustándome bien la mochila a la espalda, cuando mis ojos volvieron a verle. En un primer momento, no le reconocí. Sabía que le había visto antes, pero no recordaba de donde. El chico de cabello cobrizo se encontraba en medio del patio, y para mi sorpresa, estaba acompañado de Jasper y Emmett.

_—_¡Belly! –gritó el segundo_—_ ¡Has salido de tu guarida!

Me acerqué hacia los tres, con una mirada asesina dirigida a Emmett, que para variar, reía alegremente.

_—_Bella, te presento a Edward Cullen –dijo Jasper, ignorando a Emmett_—_ Edward, ella es Bella Swan, es amiga de nuestras novias.

Fue en ese momento, cuando le miré y vi que tenía su vista clavada en mí, que recordé donde lo había visto: en Siena. Era el camarero tan guapo de la cafetería donde no nos habíamos quedado a comer.

_—_Es un placer –dijo sonriendo de forma torcida y juro que casi me derrito al escuchar su voz. Tenía un matiz aterciopelado, pero indudablemente varonil. Ahora ya lo catalogaba como perfecto, al menos físicamente_—_ pero creo que ya te conocía. Si no recuerdo mal, fue el verano que trabajé en el bar de mi tío.

Abrí mis ojos por la impresión. ¡Se acordaba de mí! Ese día iba a darme un paro cardíaco. Jasper y Emmett nos miraron confusos, pero yo sonreí cuando me recuperé de la impresión.

_—_Sí, fue en el viaje de final de curso, en Italia. Fuimos al bar donde trabajabas y mis amigas…

_—_Quisieron irse porque no había lasaña –rió, y a la vez me hizo reír a mí_—_ mi tío Aro, el hombre que os atendió, se divirtió mucho en aquel momento. Siempre que puede cuenta la anécdota.

_—_Es increíble que aún lo recuerdes –sonreí.

_—_No podría olvidar unos ojos así –dijo como si nada, mirándome fijamente. Me sonrojé hasta la coronilla, y de nuevo se escuchó una gran carcajada de parte de Emmett.

_—_¡Eh! ¡Soy yo el que hace sonrojar a Belly!

Mientras yo enviaba una mirada de lo más asesina al novio de Rosalie, Jasper y Edward se limitaron a reírse. Ugh, hombres.

Nos dirigimos hacia el aparcamiento, diciéndome que me llevarían a casa. Emmett y Jasper me explicaron que Edward había solicitado el cambio de expediente, a propuesta de ellos.

_—_¡Íbamos a la misma escuela, y así estaríamos también juntos!

_—_¿Y a ti no te importaba? –le pregunté a Edward.

_—_En absoluto.

Llegamos al aparcamiento, e iba a dirigirme al Jeep de Emmett, cuando una mano en mi hombro me hizo para y girarme.

_—_Tú ve con Edward e indícale el camino –me pidió Jasper, antes de echar a correr hacia el Jeep.

Suspiré y busqué a Edward con la mirada, encontrándolo al lado de un flameante Volvo plateado. Mi boca se abrió por la sorpresa, y el volvió a reír.

_—_¿Es bonito, eh? –me dijo, cuando llegué a su lado.

_—_Tampoco te lo creas tanto –reí.

Esta vez, él no me acompañó con las risas. Me miró de una forma que yo recordaba muy bien. Él ya me había mirado así en Siena.

_—_Cuando te vi por primera vez, en la cafetería de mi tío, pensé en lo fabuloso que sería hablar contigo y hacerte reír. Y no he dejado de pensar en ello durante estos dos años.

Mi rubor seguramente habría alcanzado límites insospechados, pero no desvié la mirada. En su lugar, sonreí –o al menos lo intenté_—_ y pregunté:

_—_¿Y cumplo con las expectativas?

_—_Más de lo que crees –y entonces, para mi sorpresa, se inclinó y rozó sus labios con los míos.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Buscando inspiración para escribir y recordando viajes inolvidables, se me ocurrió este Oneshot. Sí, la escena de la cafetería de Siena la viví en primera persona, solo que cambiando a Edward por un chico rubio de unos increíbles ojos azules. Al contrario que Bella, yo no lo he vuelto a ver, pero vamos, soy feliz igualmente xD No he escrito esta historia para dar un final, una continuación o lo que sea a aquello, no, solo que aquel suceso ha servido para desenvolupar la historia :)**

**Espero que os haya gustado, y sí queréis, puedo poner un segundo capítulo contando la historia desde el POV Edward :) **

**¡Un beso enorme!**

_Ali**. **_

_**PD: de mis otros fics actualizaré pronto, llevo medio capi más o menos de cada uno! ;)**_


End file.
